The Words You Say
by xGreyscaleRainbow
Summary: At first, he hated the "online freak" that Roxas had introduced to him and Sora. But, what happens when said "online freak" tells him the truth?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle:** The Words You Say_

_**Chapter:** One_

_**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Square Enix I only own the plot._

_**Warnings:** Slight OOC(?), Shounen-ai, and whatever else..._

_**Author's Note: **Haven't uploaded anything in a LONG while... Hope you like it... :/_**  
**

* * *

"Riku!" A familiar voice called as my bedroom door flew open. A short, brunette with spiked hair jumped into my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck. I stopped my desk chair from spinning around, holding onto the brunette and my desk.

"Sora…"

"Riku, were you looking up bad things again?" I blushed and looked away.

"I did that once… And it was a very long time ago… Drop it…"

"Sure, sure." Sora giggled. "So, are you ready to go? You should put your piercings on."

"Go where?" I sighed, pulling out the box I had put all my jewelry in.

"To the movies! Don't tell me you forgot!" He pouted. "Remember? You agreed to meet Axel?" I cocked my head. _Axel?_ "Come _on,_ Riku! Remember me, you, and Roxas hanging out at his house and he was talking to Axel in a chat-room-thingy? Remember how Axel said he'd come down to meet us today? He's from… Japan I think… Remember, Riku?"

"Alright, alright… I remember…" I shooed him off of my lap as I got up and looked in the mirror, putting in my snake bites and tongue ring. That's right… Japan, huh…?

Sora sat in Roxas' lap as we waited outside a café at the mall. Was this Axel Character for real? I mean, coming to the U.S. all the way from somewhere in Japan just to meet an online friend? Sounds…creepy… I don't think I can trust this guy… Especially with Sora being the youngest one all three of us…and the most oblivious to everything…

"Riku are you nervous?" Roxas asked, running his fingers through his blonde, wind-swept hair. "You're tapping your fingers kinda fast… It's kinda…annoying…"

"Sorry…" I shoved my hands in my pockets and slouched a little in the metal chair. "I was just thinking…"

"Is that him?!" Sora jumped up and pointed to someone. Roxas laughed.

"No, Sora. I'll tell you when I see him."

"How do you know what he looks like?" I looked over at him as Sora continued searching for this Axel Guy.

"We sent each other pictures of ourselves."

"That's not very safe, Roxas."

"I trust him." He smiled brightly. I bit my lip. I don't trust this guy at all… "He doesn't seem like a rapist, Riku… He's nice and—"

"Is that him?!"

"No, Sora!" Roxas laughed again, pulling our young friend back into his lap. "He's nice and I can trust him."

"If you say so…" I set my arms on the table and laid my head on them, burying my face in my arm warmers.

"Look! A limo!" Sora pointed out as a long, black vehicle slowed to a stop at the curb. The limo driver got out and opened a door near the front of the limo. A red head stepped out, stretching his arms as if he had just woken up. He didn't look like he was a rich kid. More like a goth. His combat boots were black and red plaid and could only be seen if his trip pants moved a little. He wore three studded belts; only one holding his black trip pants up, the others were just falling down on one side. His top was a red muscle shirt with a black fishnet shirt over it. His finger nails were painted black and his gloves were different from each other. His right one hand chains and zippers and the other one matched his boots. He had on a black leather spike choker with a dog tag attached to it. His hair was bright red and spiked back, falling down past his shoulders. His ears were pierced from earlobe to the helix with hoops and studs. He had an eyebrow piercing on his right brow and snake bites—the hoop ones—with a spike stud next to the left lip ring. His eyes were an emerald green and he had upside-down teardrop-looking-things underneath each eye. This guy looked amazing.

"Axel!" Roxas called, waving with a big smile on his face. The goth smiled, revealing pearly-white teeth and began walking toward us. I jolted up.

"_That's_ Axel?! Roxas he—"

"Don't worry, Riku." Roxas kicked out a chair for Axel as he got closer. "Wow, Axel!" Roxas leaned toward the goth. "You look even better in person!"

"Thanks, Roxy." _Roxy?! What?!_ "Feels good to be here. Forgive me if I pronounce anything wrong, my English isn't that great."

"It sounds fine. This is Sora and that's Riku."

"Nice to mee—"

"Oh, my gosh, you're hot!" Sora gasped. No wonder he was so quiet, he couldn't breathe…

"Thank you." The newcomer chuckled.

"Do you have any other peircings?!" Sora leaned toward him, his hands on Axel's knees. "Let me see!" Axel stuck out his tongue, revealing a tongue piercing with a fire design on it. "He-ey! Riku has his tongue pierced, too!" Axel looked at me and smiled.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"Not to strangers…"

"I can change that." He held out his hand. "I'm Axel."

"I know who you are…"

"He's kinda against the online-friend-thing… But he'll warm up to you. I know it." Roxas held Sora back from chasing after some birds.

"Sora, I have candy." Sora spun around and raced around to me, jumping into my lap. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey! I want the candy!" I chuckled and pulled out a lolli pop from my pocket. "Thanks, Riku!" He kissed my cheek and pulled the wrapper off, sticking the lolli in his mouth.

"How old are you two?" Axel leaned his head on his palm, staring at Sora—or me, I'm not entirely sure.

"I'm sixteen and they're eighteen!" Sora spoke for a brief moment then went back to his lolli.

"Are you two dating?"

"No." I put it simply. "He's just…"

"Cute." Roxas finished for me. "Everyone is like that to him. He's just a big baby."

"Am not!"

"See?" Roxas chuckled. Axel pulled out his black flip phone.

"The movie starts at… S-six?"

"Actually, it starts at six-thirty."

"Ah, Okay. What were we seeing again, Roxy?" That's getting annoying…

"Um… Sherlock Holmes. Everyone was saying that it's good, but I'm not sure."

"Okay. Uh… So, we have thirty minutes to get our tickets?"

"I've already bought them." Roxas handed Axel his ticket from his pocket.

"Roxy, you didn't have to… How much do I owe you…?" Axel pulled out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it."

We got our seats twenty minutes before the movie started, following Sora for about fifteen minutes until he found a spot he liked. "Sora, sit there." Roxas pushed him toward the seat next to me. The people next to us were getting irritated.

"No! I want to sit next to you, Roxas!"

"Sora, Axel—"

"That's okay, Roxas. I'll sit here." The goth sat next to me. I growled and leaned away from him. "_Gomen-nasai_…" He whispered in Japanese, sending chills down my spine. He looked at me as if he were surprised. The lights dimmed and the previews began. Axel leaned closer to me. _What the…?_ "_Watashi ga nihongo wo hanasu toki, anata wa sore ga suki desu ka?_" I bit on my lip ring and sat up straight, staring at the screen and trying to ignore him. I saw him smile in the corner of my eye. He sat up and looked at the screen as well. "_Watashi wa rikai shi masu. Kore wa omoshiroi desho u._" _God he sounded… Oh, what's the word…sexy…?_ Wait, what?! No!

An hour or so into the move, the tension between Axel and I started to make me nervous. I was chewing on my lip rings so much, they started hurting my lip. I had to put them in my pocket and I pray that I wouldn't loose them…

Finally, we walked out of the theater, our café spot had been taken, so we were sitting near the cement planters. Axel was sitting on the ground with his back against the planters, Sora was walking along the top of them, trying to keep his balance, Roxas was sitting on top of the planters next to Axel, and I was lying across the planters, my left knee propped up near Roxas and my other leg hanging off the edge. "Roxas."

"Yes, Riku?"

"Are we just going to sit here all night…?"

"No. I'll call Dad and see if he can pick us up. If not, we can go to Sora's." Roxas pulled out his cell phone. Roxas lived pretty far from the mall, so we wouldn't be able to walk with Sora with us…

"No we can't." Sora called, running over to us on the planters, still trying to keep his balance. "Remember, Roxas? My parents are homophobic and hate your guts…and especially yours." He pointed to me.

"Nothing new…" I sat up on one hand, laying my elbow on my knee.

"They still don't know about me." Sora grinned.

"Well… Dad isn't picking up… So…" Roxas looked at me.

"No." Roxas pouted and when I looked up, I saw Sora was pouting, too. "I said no."

I pushed my front door open after I unlocked it, walking in with everyone following me. I can't believe I'm letting that…online freak into my house. "Thank you so much, Riku!" Sora hugged me as I shut the door.

"Yeah, yeah…" I grumbled.

"This is a nice house, Riku." The goth turned to me and smiled.

"Don't get too comfortable…" I'll kick you out in a heartbeat…

"Hey! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Sora chimed.

"How is that played?" Axel asked as Sora pulled him over to sit on

_my_ couch. I don't like that idea…but of course, Roxas agrees to it… So, I might as well…

I swear if he touches either of them wrong… I'll kill him…

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry about the huge description of Axel... I was kinda inspired and I wanted to get every detail about him in there..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle:** The Words You Say_

_**Chapter:** Two  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Square Enix I only own the plot._

_**Warnings:** Slight OOC(?), Shounen-ai, and whatever else..._

_**Author's Note: **Sorry for the crappy chapter again I'm trying to make it a little-lot__ better...  
_**

* * *

  
**

"Roxas, truth or dare…?" I asked, bored as ever. I had already told two truths and really wasn't looking forward to doing any dares…

"Um… Truth, I guess."

"Aw! No fun!" Sora giggled. Roxas shrugged.

"What is your most erotic fantasy…?"

"Uh…" Roxas blushed and stared at his hands, which were busy playing with a hole in the knee of his jeans. "It was…uh…"

"Come on, Roxy." Axel smirked. I looked away from Axel, realizing I had been staring at him the whole time.

"Who was in it, Roxas?" Sora leaned toward our blonde friend.

"Okay… Don't make fun of me… It was me and…" He blushed more. "Riku…" My eyes widened.

"I don't want to know anymore!" I covered my ears as Axel and Sora laughed. "Forget it! Roxas, your turn!"

"O-okay…" I folded my arms. _What a stupid question…_ "Riku, I don't like you like that, and I don't know why I even thought about it that one day… Anyway, Axel, truth or dare?"

"Um… Dare…?"

"I dare you to…" A wicked smile ran across Roxas' face. "Kiss Riku." I glared at him.

"A kiss…?" Axel almost whispered.

"On the lips!" Sora called.

"No." I growled at Roxas.

"Oh, come on, Riku! It's just one kiss!" Sora leaned against me. "Come on!"

"Sora, move." Roxas leaned over and pulled Sora onto his lap, pushing Axel toward me. I stayed leaning away from him.

"_Watashi wa anata ni hitotsu no kisu wo ataeru desho u, mei?_" I bit my lip and looked at him.

"One." I continued to glare at him as he moved closer to me. I sighed when we got face to face. Then he pressed his lips to mine.

Something clicked inside of me. I don't know what it was, but it created an urge to continue this forbidden kiss. I forced myself to hold it back, but the urge grew more as he started to pull away. What the hell am I thinking…? He pushed away to sit next to Roxas and I leaned my arm against the arm of the couch, laying my head on my palm. My snow-white hair fell in front of my eyes. What's wrong with me…?

"Uh… S-Sora… Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to—" Axel's phone started going off in his back pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open. "_Moshi, moshi_…_Arigato!…Sayonara!_" He shoved it back into his pocket. "My driver just got everything into a…h-hotel…?"

"Mhm." Roxas nodded.

"So, if you want, I can get him to come over and we can go to my hotel room."

"Yeah!" Sora jumped up and grabbed mine and Roxas' hand. "C'mon, guys!" Axel pulled out his phone and started out the door.

"I don't like this…" I grumbled.

"Shut up, Riku…" Roxas pulled me along with Sora. I sighed as I locked the front door and followed the three to Axel's limo. _That was quick…_ We got in the very last door, Axel and Roxas in the seat in front of me and Sora. I leaned on the door with my hair in my face again.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Axel put his elbows on his knees, laying his head in one hand and letting his other hand hang down. I looked at him. "Speechless?" He smirked and winked. I rolled my eyes, staring out the window. An intercom turned on and the driver spoke in Japanese to Axel. Axel smiled. "We're almost there."

Room Number 208 at the hotel a few blocks down the road from my house. That's the room he's going to be staying in for a week while he's here. Sora jumped onto the bed and rolled around. "So soft and fluffy!" He giggled. Axel jumped onto the bed and started tickling our little friend. Roxas laughed right as his phone began to ring.

"Hello?... Oh, Hey, Dad. We're hanging out with Axel… Now?... Oh… Okay… Okay… Bye." He shoved his phone back into his pocket. "I have to go home. Um… Tomorrow, Axel?" Axel nodded and Roxas hugged his online friend. "You guys gonna stay here?"

"How are you going to get home, Roxy?"

"I'll call Dad and get a ride… Are you two going to stay here?"

"I'm staying!" Sora wrapped his arms around Axel's arm, grinning widely. I growled.

"I guess I'm staying, too, then…" I don't trust this goth…

"Okay… See you guys later…" He walked out the door after waving us goodbye. I laid on the bed across from Axel and Sora, staring at the ceiling while my hands were pinned underneath my head.

"Riku…?" I heard Axel call. I got up on my elbow and looked up at the goth, who stood next to the bed I was laying in. "Sora went home… I didn't want to wake you…"

"What…?" I fell asleep…? "How long was I asleep…?"

"About an hour and a half… Sora was falling asleep, so I told my driver to take him home… Do you want me to walk you home…?"

"No… I'll be fine…" I threw my legs over the edge and pressed my hand against my forehead.

"You can stay the night here, if you like…" My head throbbed.

"I said I'm fine…" I stood up at started for the door. Everything started fading into black and I lost my balance. The goth caught me before I could hit the floor.

"I believe you should stay here for tonight." Everything came back to me as he pulled me to the bed. I growled and refused to lie down, pushing the redhead away from me. "I do not want you to walk around at night."

"It's only a few blocks down the street… You're not my mother…"

"No it isn't. It is farther than you think, now, go to sleep…" He commanded. I crossed my arms and glared at him for a few seconds.

"Fine." I gave in, sitting down on the bed. He stepped up to the other bed and lay down, switching off the light. I watched him as he turned his back to me, waiting for him to fall asleep. I'd just sneak out as soon as he fell asleep… That will be easy…

I walked down the street as cars zoomed by, my hands shoved in my pockets and the sun shinning off my snowy hair. _I can't believe I fell asleep_ _in his room… I'm such an idiot…!_ I mentally cursed myself. I could have been raped… I kicked a rock as I waited for the walk signal. A honk made me jump and I looked up at the truck next to me. A red headed girl leaned out the window. "Hey, sexy!" I smirked and waved. "What will it take to get you to come and play with us?" She winked. The back window rolled down and a blonde and a brunette leaned out.

"Oh, it takes a lot, hun."

"I'm Kairi. That's Namine and Olette." The red head smiled kindly.

"Riku."

"Come and play, Riku!" The brunette called. The blonde blushed and hid away from the window. "We'll have lots of fun!" I chuckled.

"Well, you know I'd love to, but our time is up." I pointed to the street light that had just turned green and the driver, who I couldn't see at the moment, began to drive away. "Maybe next time." I called after them, walking along the crosswalk. _ Girls…_ I thought, reaching the other side of the street.

"I thought you said you don't talk to strangers, Riku." I jumped as someone clasped my shoulder. Was that Axel?

"You talked to them pretty damn well." I turned around to see Roxas and Axel following me.

"What the hell are you—"

"We decided to go to your house." Roxas smiled. I glared at him and turned back around, walking with my hands deep in my pockets. "Aw, come on, Riku! Cheer up!" Roxas and the online freak caught up to me.

"What the hell do you want, Roxas?!" I elbowed him away from me then turned to face him.

"What's your problem?" He rubbed his hand against his fishnet shirt and shoved his other hand in his black and white trip pants. "We just wanted to hang out."

"I don't want _him_ near me! You should never talk to people online and then _invite_ them over to hang out! You should know that! He could have been a rapist, Roxas!" Axel grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. I pulled my arm away and glared.

"Riku, I'm not here for Roxas. I'm here to…for a different reason… I'd rather not talk about it. I just thought it'd be great to hang out a few days before I needed to get my information. I'm not a rapist and I would really appreciate it if you would stop being so…"

"Negative."

"Thanks, Roxy. Stop being so negative about me. I'm not being negative about you…" Roxas chuckled.

"In fact, Axel has a bit of a—"

"Shut up, Roxy…" I ignored that.

"Why are you here, if you're not going to hang out with Roxas?" Axel let out a sigh at my question and Roxas looked down.

"Please, can we go to your house, first…?" I stared at Axel, debating on whether or not I should let him into my house again.

"Fine…" I mumbled.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I apologize if the Japanese is wrong _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tittle:** The Words You Say_

_**Chapter:** Three  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Square Enix I only own the plot._

_**Warnings:** Slight OOC(?), Shounen-ai, and whatever else..._

_**Author's Note: **It's 5 in the morning.... that's why it's even more crappier than the others....  
_**

* * *

  
**

We walked through the green grass to my front door and I pulled out my keys just to find out I didn't need them. _Great,_ I thought, _Dad's home… _I pushed the door open and let Roxas and his friend in, walking in behind them and closing the door behind me. I pointed to the stairs and Roxas nodded, pulling Axel toward my room upstairs. "Dad, I'm home." I called, peeking into the kitchen. Of course, Dad was passed out on the kitchen table, a nearly-empty beer bottle close by. I sighed and stepped up to him, picking up the glass bottle and tossing it in the trash. Carefully moving his long, white hair out of his face, I sat in the chair next to him. "Dad… Dad, wake up…" Another sigh left my lips. "Dad! Sephiroth!" I pushed on his bare shoulder—he was only wearing sweat pants. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me with confused, blue-green eyes.

"What…?" He sat up straight and pressed a palm to his forehead.

"It's almost eleven…" He mumbled something and I got up slowly. "My friends are upstairs… I'll probably be in my room the whole time, so you won't have to worry about me…"

"Riku…" I looked over my shoulder. "Help me to bed…" I sighed and helped him up off the chair, pulling his arm around my shoulder. He leaned almost all of his weight on me while I half-dragged him out of the kitchen and passed the stairs. His room was down stairs, allowing me to have my privacy—as he told me. He moved all his stuff into that room right after Mom died and now he doesn't pay much attention to me…not that I'm complaining…

I dropped Sephiroth on his soft bed, leaving the room as quickly as possible. Once I shut the door, I headed for the stairs and went into my room, shutting my own door. "Sorry… I didn't know Sephiroth would be home…" Roxas said as soon as I dropped onto my bed, face down. Axel was leaning on the wall near the door and Roxas was sitting in my computer chair. I felt someone's hand on my back and the other on my face, running their soft fingers through my sliver hair. I guessed it was Roxas. I closed my eyes as the bed moved a little and I could feel Roxas' breathe on my face.

"W_atashi wa anata no kami ga suki desu…_" Axel whispered in my ear. My heart sunk as chills crawled down my spine. I buried my face into my pillow, trying to hide the blush that was growing on my face. "_Gomen, gomen…_"

"Axel, tell him, now. He didn't want you here in the first place." Axel let out a sigh.

"I'm here to get away from my family… _Oto-san_ is rich and doesn't care about me or _Oka-san_… But _Oka-san_ is obsessed with money, too… Plus, they are homophobic… I have no brother, I have no sister. I have no friends. It's just me alone. I don't go to school—_Oto-san_ says I don't need it. I take online classes and found this website you can talk to people online. I don't know many people and I will tell the truth, I was scared to talk to everyone…and most people stopped talking to me… Except Roxas… I came here to learn English better, to get away from _Oto-san _and _Oka-san_, and to meet you three… I never came here just for Roxas…" I rolled onto my side and looked up at the redhead. He looked down at me and smiled. "I'd really like to be friends." I bit my lip and looked at Roxas.

"Please, Riku? I promise everythi—" His phone went off, making him jump. He pulled it out of his pants pocket. "Hello? Sora? We're at Riku's…Yeah…Okay…Alright, I'll go get you…Later…Okay I'll tell him…Bye." He got up and shoved the slider phone back into his pocket. "Sora say's you need to put your snake bites in. He grinned. "I'll be right back. I'm going to pick up Sora."

"I will go with." Axel stood up.

"It's fine. He's just down the street. He always gets confused on which road to take here…"

"Watch out for my dad…" I called after him, hoping he heard me. Hopefully, Sephiroth is asleep. I looked at Axel, laying my hands behind my head. He was staring at the ground and I couldn't think of anything to say to break the silence. "So…"

"Do you hate me…? For being an online friend…?"

"What…? Oh…" What a weird way to break an awkward silence… "I did at first…" He turned and looked at me the same time I looked up at the ceiling.

"What made you change your mind…?" I closed my eyes. "Riku…?"

"Truth or Dare…"

"Oh… Um… Truth…?"

"No… That's what made me change my mind… 'Truth or Dare…'" I opened my eyes again and looked at him.

"When I…"

"Yeah…"

"Riku… I…" He bit his lip. "I want to be completely honest with you. But for some reason… I can't get out what I want to say…" I sat up and leaned on one hand, brushing my other hand through my hair. "I… Oh, forget it! I'll just show you!" He cupped my cheek with his hand and pulled my face to his. I grabbed his wrist and pushed on his shoulder with my other hand. He pulled away and looked down. "_Gomen-nasai…_" Something clicked in me and it created an urge, much like the one before. "I just needed to—" I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me so I could feel his soft lips against mine. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, playing with his lip rings. He moaned against my mouth and held me tighter. Our lips moved in sync as Axel clenched his fist in my hair. I looked away, breaking our kiss. Our breath was heavy as we sat there, holding onto each other. "So… You like me…?" I smirked.

"I guess so." He lit up and went to kiss me again, but we heard someone coming up the stairs. We separated immediately.

"Hey!" Sora walked in wearing a baggy white shirt on, dark jeans and his favorite Jack Skellington jacket. He must have felt lazy today… He jumped onto my bed as Roxas walked in and went back to my computer chair. "Riku! You didn't put your snake bites in!"

"Oh…" I reached into my pocket, laying back to reach the bottom. I pulled out the two rings and got up, walking up to my desk. Roxas handed me my little jewelry box and I replaced the rings with studs, putting them on.

"Let's go to the mall!" Sora suggested.

"And do what?" Roxas leaned against the desk, laying his head on his hand.

"Oh, I dunno. Anything." I looked at Axel with my eyes. He was staring at the ground again. I sighed. _I'm such an idiot…_ I mentally cursed myself as I stepped up to him and sat next to him. The room got quiet and that made me a little nervous.

"You okay?" Axel turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah."

It was hard for Axel to keep his distance. I should have never kissed him. Now he probably thinks I have a thing for him…or…do I…? I don't know… I'm supposed to hate him…for no good reason…? 'Cause that makes sense, right? I'm confused…

We sat down at our little café-hang-out-table. Sora and Roxas got coffee-things and were slurping those up slowly. "Riku!" A girl's voice called. I looked up and saw that redhead girl—what was her name…? Kairi?—run up with her blonde and brunette friends following her. Another girl with short, black hair ran up with them. "Can you play _now_?" She giggled when all three of them were near us. She was wearing a pink tank-top over a white tank-top with a short pink skirt. I smirked and leaned toward her.

"Sure. But you'll have to share your friends." I winked.

"Olette," She pointed to the girl wearing an orange tank-top and khaki short shorts. "Namine," The blonde had on a light blue tube top and a white skirt. "and that's Xion." The short one with black hair wore a black band tee and jeans.

"Roxas, Sora, Axel." Kairi bumped me away from the arm of my chair and sat down on it, inviting herself into our table. I could tell Roxas hadn't liked that they joined us as they pulled up their own chairs.

"I'm Kairi." The redhead smiled. "I'm sixteen—almost seventeen." She leaned against me.

The girls continued to talk on and on about whatever and Sora was amused by them. Roxas smiled and laughed occasionally but said nothing. Axel seemed to be making friends quite easily. I was amused by the conversations and had to put in my output every now-and-then. Then, the girls got bored of sitting down in the same spot, so they dragged us into walking around the mall. "I blame you, Riku…" Roxas whined.

"It's not that bad… At least it's something to do…" Roxas stuck his tongue out at me, so I did it back.

"Oh my god!" Kairi hugged my elbow and looked up at me. "You have a tongue piercing?!"

"Uh… Yeah… So does Axel."

"That's awesome!" She grinned. "I want a tongue piercing, but my Mom won't let me have one…"

"That's 'cause she thinks they're nasty." Namine added. Kairi stuck her tongue out at the blonde girl.

"Hey! I have an idea! Let's play spin the bottle!" Kairi bounced. I looked at Roxas, who was shaking his head while Sora was agreeing with them and Axel had no idea what was going on.

"C'mon, Roxas. It's not like Cloud will find out." I poked.

"I wasn't worried about what Dad would think…" He glared. "I just don't want to do it."

"Me either…" Namine agreed quietly.

"Then you two will just have to watch." Olettle smiled. "Come on, I know a place right outside the mall where we can play. Xion, finish your water." Kairi grabbed my hand and pulled me along with them. The others followed.

There was a field I had no idea about right next to the mall where the girls lead us. Xion put the empty water bottle down as we all sat in a circle—except for Roxas and Namine. The order was Me, Kairi, Sora, Olette, Axel, and then Xion. "I go first!" Kairi reached over and spun the plastic bottle. "You guys don't mind girl-girl or boy-boy, do you?" We—the boys—looked at each other and laughed.

"Of course not." Axel smiled at me. I looked down at the bottle as it slowed to a stop on Sora. Kairi crawled over to Sora and gave him a three second kiss on his lips. Sora giggled and spun the bottle after Kairi took her spot. It pointed to Xion and Sora got up and walked up to her, leaning over and pecking her on the lips. _Boring… Where's the fun at?_ Xion spun the bottle around and it landed on Axel. She scooted over and gave him a peck. Axel looked at me and spun the bottle. _ Didn't think that through… _My heart pounded and I held my breath as it slowed down when it came near me, then I let it out in a gust of air as it stopped on Kairi. Axel crawled over and gave her a quick kiss and crawled back to his spot.

"Boring…" Olette and I said together. We shared a smiled as Kairi spun the bottle. I laughed on the inside when it landed on me. She slid up next to me and touched my face, bringing it to hers. Her lips were soft and angel-like. She pulled away, blushing. I smirked and reached for the bottle, spinning it faster than anyone had done.

"I'm dizzy!" Sora giggled. I chuckled and waited for it to stop. It was Kairi again.

"I'll show you how to play _my_ way." I grabbed Kairi's hand and pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her long and hard. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened up easily. I felt her hand on my cheek, so I laid my hand on top of hers, pulling her closer.

"Riku!" I ignored Roxas. "Riku! Riku!" Something hit the back of my head and I could only laugh.

…until I saw Axel's face.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That was a real Spin the Bottle game(except I[Riku] didn't kiss anyone like that...)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tittle:** The Words You Say_

_**Chapter:** One_

_**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Square Enix I only own the plot._

_**Warnings:** Slight OOC(?), Shounen-ai, and whatever else..._

_**Author's Note: **ehhh.... I dunno what to say about this one...  
_**

* * *

  
**

Axel didn't say another word as the game continued. I stared at him as my thoughts stung through my head. Why was he making a big deal about this? It's not like we're dating. We kissed twice—well, three times—and now he thinks we're together? Don't I get a say in this? "_Because you kissed him back._" A voice whispered from the back of my head. "_You kissed back and now he thinks you're interested._" _But I'm not._ I argued. "_Don't lie to yourself, Riku…_" I shook my head. Am I really having a conversation with my conscience? This is mad… I looked at the bottle Axel had spun and it slowed to a stop directed at me. I looked up at Axel as he stared at the ground some more. "_Here's your chance, Riku. Will you kiss back?_" The voice echoed with laughter. I bit my lip as Axel crawled over to me. "_Will you kiss back…?_" _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ Axel laid his forehead on mine.

"_Gomen-nasai…_" He whispered before pressing his lips to mine. I placed my hand on the back of his neck, grabbing his red hair and pressing him closer. Our lips moved together perfectly as I wrapped my arm around his neck. I fell on my back, pulling him on top of me.

"Yaoi! Yaoi!" One of the girls chimed. Our tongues started touching each other, playing with the other's tongue piercing teasingly. Axel moaned quietly as I pulled on his hair.

"Go, Riku!" Sora laughed.

"_I told you so…but you don't really need me to tell you these things, now do you? You knew you liked him, didn't you, Riku? From the first time you sat next to him, you knew you liked him…_" The voice laughed.

"Riku…" Axel whispered, pulling away and staring down at me. Our eyes locked and I felt the need to kiss him again. Right before I could feel his lips against mine, someone's phone went off.

"Dammit!" Kairi pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello…?" I tuned out everything and looked up at Axel.

"_It's not that you like him, right? Riku? You don't like him._" I bit my lip and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the voice in my head. I pressed my palms to my forehead. _What's wrong with me?_

"Riku…?" Axel laid his hand on my cheek. "Did I do something wrong…?"

"_Don't lie to yourself, Riku. You know it's not just a little crush. No. You love him, don't you?_" I shook my head, answering Axel and the voice's question. "_Don't lie to yourself…_"

"Riku, Axel." We looked up at Kairi, who was standing next to us. Axel got up, and then helped me up. Why was everyone standing all of a sudden? "We have to go. See you around?"

"Yeah." She stepped closer to me and got up on her toes, pecking my lips with hers.

"I hope so." She smiled. "Bye, Axel." All the girls waved and said their goodbyes.

"Riku…" Axel stared at the ground again.

"Let's go back to my house…"

"I can't." Roxas leaned an elbow on Sora's shoulder. "I have to go to work with Dad."

"That's okay. When will you be back?" Axel asked as we started heading to our usual spot.

"Um… A few hours?"

"_Hours_?" Axel pouted. Roxas laughed and pushed his friend playfully.

"Sora." Sora looked up at me. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Yeah, you haven't said a word since…" Axel trailed off.

"Tired…" He rubbed his eyes and leaned his head on my arm.

"Were you up all night again?" Roxas asked as I pulled Sora onto my back. "It's hardly even noon."

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"I wasn't tired…and I needed to help mom with…" He mumbled something that none of us caught, laying his head between my shoulders.

"Damn. Now I have to carry him everywhere…"

"I'll do it, if you don't want to." Axel offered. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"I've got him." Our eyes locked.

"_You want him, don't you, Riku?_" I couldn't look away from him. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away. "_Don't lie to yourself, Riku. You and I both know it's true._" _Get out of my head…_ I thought, finally looking away from Axel's daring eyes. I watched my feet while we walked on.

"Roxas."

"Yeah, Riku?"

"When do you have to leave?"

"Whenever my dad picks me up." He checked his phone for the time. "Pretty soon…"

"Can Cloud give us a ride to my house? I think my dad might be awake by now…" Roxas nodded as we got to our usual spot, sitting down in the chair he had claimed his. Axel sat next to him, leaning his head on his palm. I put Sora on the table—holding onto him so he wouldn't fall—and sat down, pulling him into my lap. He mumbled and buried his head in my neck. "Wonder why he stayed up so late again."

"His parents were probably fighting again."

"What?" Axel looked at Roxas.

"Long story, short: his dad's abusive and his mom's scared." I pulled up a chair with my foot, laying my feet on the seat.

"Why can't he move out? Live with one of you?"

"That's what we're trying to do. I'm working with my dad for money and Riku's looking for a job. He's lost all the other ones he had." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't put up with some people's shit."

"Sometimes, you have to. Anyway… We're trying to get enough money to get an apartment or something." Roxas ran his fingers through his hair. "For Sora."

"I could help you guys out."

"Yen won't help us, Axel."

"I don't only have yen, Riku." Axel smirked. "My father owns a bunch of businesses around the world. There's no doubt he owns a few housing businesses."

"Realtors?" Axel nodded at Roxas. "That would help us a bunch."

"I don't know if I can trust that so much…"

"That's what you said about Axel and I just saw you two making out over there." Roxas smiled. Axel smirked as a blush ran across my face.

"Shut up, Roxas." I growled.

"Roxas." We all looked over at the blonde approaching us. His hair was spiked in all directions and it brought out his sapphire eyes. He was wearing a leather biker's jacket and a white tank top underneath with black jeans.

"Hey, Cloud." I waved.

"Hey, Riku. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, can you take them to Riku's house?" Roxas stood up.

"Sure. Who's this?" Cloud nodded toward Axel.

"I'm Axel, sir."

"You're that online kid, right?" Axel nodded. "Are you two dating yet?"

"Dad!" Roxas pushed on his dad's arm. Cloud smiled and held his hand out toward Axel.

"Cloud Strife. Roxas' dad." Axel stood up and shook Cloud's hand. I groaned as I stood up, holding Sora bridal style. We followed Cloud to the car. "Leon's with me, so you guys will have to pile in the back. Roxas opened the back door and let Axel in first.

"Here." I gave Sora to Roxas. "Your turn." I stuck my tongue out and walked around the back of the car, opening the other door and climbing in next to Axel. Once the doors were shut, Leon—the brunette—drove out of the mall parking lot. Leon was talking to Cloud quietly, brushing the blonde's hair behind his ear. I pulled out my phone and sent Roxas a text asking if Cloud and Leon were together finally. I could see Roxas struggling to get his phone and I laughed. He stuck his tongue out at me and looked over Sora at his phone, then nodded. _Finally_. I thought.

"This street?" Leon called back.

"No the next one. You can drop us off here if you want." He pulled up to the curb and let us get out. Axel grabbed Sora from Roxas, pulling him around to his back. "Later, Roxas." We waved as they drove off. Axel walked side-by-side with me, staring at his feet. "He'll be back soon."

"Oh, I know." He smiled, making my heart melt. _What is wrong with me? I've only known him for two days and I'm already—_

"_In love?_" I growled. Why does this thing keep coming back? "_Face it, Riku. You're in love with the 'online freak'—as you called him yesterday._" It laughed. I ignored it, turning into a cul-de-sac.

"Riku? Are you okay?"

"No…" I looked at him and smiled. "But when am I ever?" He frowned and stopped walking. I turned half way to look at him.

"_Watashi wa anata ga kanpeki de aru to omoi masu_…" He mumbled.

"What does _that_ mean…?" I half moaned. He smirked and stepped up to me, laying his forehead on mine.

"I think you are perfect…" I looked down at the ground.

"Why…? I hated you at first and you think I'm perfect…?" He sighed and started moving away. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck, pulling him back.

"Riku…" I let my hands slide to his face. "The real reason I wanted to come to America is to meet you…" I looked up at him, speechless.

"_How Romantic…_"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Couldn't figure out a way to end it... Hope you liked it :/_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tittle:** The Words You Say_

_**Chapter:** Five_

_**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Square Enix I only own the plot._

_**Warnings:** Slight OOC(?), Shounen-ai, and whatever else..._

_**Author's Note: **Damn.. took long enough...  
_**

* * *

  
**

"Roxas told me so much about you… I just needed to meet you in person… I wanted to know more about you _from_ you… I liked you before I even met you… And now that I'm looking at you…face to face… I'm in love, Riku… I don't care what you think of me… I don't care if you don't feel the same way… I love you, Riku…" Axel's eyes were closed and my heart pounded against my rib cage. "I didn't lie about my family or anything… I just left out the fact that I wanted to meet you… I thought you would hate me more… _Gomen na—_"

"Axel."

"Hm?"

"You talk too much…" I smiled and pressed my lips to his, making him hold Sora tighter.

"You taste so good…" He moaned. I smirked.

"That's nice. Thank you." Sora grumbled. "Axel, you're so warm…" Axel smirked and stood up straight. I led the way to my house, shutting the door quietly. Axel was already walking up the stairs as I went to Sephiroth's room. I knocked three times and the door opened.

"What?"

"Nothing." I sighed, walking away toward the stairs. I heard the door shut as I hoped up the stairs, toward my room. The sun had begun setingt; casting orange lines through my horizontal blinds along the floor.

"Riku, can I play on your PlayStation?" Sora was already looking through my game collection.

"Yeah, sure." I sat next to Axel on the bed and watched Sora put in a game. He grabbed a controller and plugged it in, pushing himself back against the bed. The intro to Devil May Cry started playing and Sora got over excited. I smiled at my childish friend, ruffling his hair before I laid back with my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

"Which file is mine?"

"Three." I reminded him for the hundredth time as Axel laid next to me. He pushed my hair out of my face and ran his fingers along my jaw bone. Seconds later I felt his lips at the bottom my neck. I smirked and laid my head back as he kissed up my neck and to my ear. I bit my lip as he bit down on my earlobe, nibbling teasingly.

"Oh my god! Riku, how do you get passed this part?" Axel pulled away just in time as Sora turned around. I groaned and we sat up, looking up at the screen.

"You still haven't beaten him yet…?" It was that big bird guy with four faces—I think his name was Griffon.

"Not yet… Can you do it?"

"No."

"Why not?" He jumped up into my lap and pouted. "Please?"

"No. You have to do it yourself. I'm not going to do anything for you."

"Then tell me how to kill him."

"Try not getting hit by the red lasers that want to kill you."

"No, really?! I had no idea!" He pouted more and shoved me playfully. "How?!"

"It's not that hard to figure out Sora."

"But if I move left or right—"

"Try jumping." He was silent before he started playing again. I watched as he finally figured it out, lighting up with excitement. I chuckled and laid back down, leaving him on my lap. _He's just too damn cute…_ I thought, closing my eyes again.

"Almost got him." Axel encouraged as the battle went on.

"Riku." I sat up and pulled Sora off my lap.

"Did someone call my name?" Sora paused the game for me and I listened out for my name.

"Riku!"

"Shit…" I stood up and Sephiroth's voice and walked up to the balcony, looking down at Sephiroth as he stopped in the middle of the stairs. "Yeah?"

"Let's go. You can take your friends with you." I cocked my head in confusion as he turned around and walked back down the stairs. Axel and Sora were at my side.

"Come on." I said, starting to walk down the stairs.

"What about Roxas?" Sora asked as him and Axel followed behind.

"I'll send him a message…" We stepped down in silence, following Sephiroth to the garage and piling into the back seat of his huge truck.

"Riku, I'm scared…" Sora whispered, holding onto my arm tightly. "Where is he taking us…?" I shrugged.

"Who is your redheaded friend?" Sephiroth asked, starting up the truck and opening the garage door with the clicker attached to his visor.

"I'm Axel, sir."

"Roxas wanted me to meet him. He flew in from Japan." I explained as he started backing out of the garage. "Where are we going?"

"Where is Roxas right now? I'll go pick him up if you want."

"Dad, where are we going?" I leaned forward, looking up at Sephiroth while he drove out of the neighborhood.

"To dinner. We have nothing to eat at home. Wouldn't it be nice to have dinner with your friends?" He didn't look at me. Not once. I sighed and sat back down, closing my eyes and laying my head back.

"I guess." He flipped on the radio and I heard him roll his window down as we stopped at a light then a click of his lighter. I took in a deep breath and the scent of smoke and nicotine filled my lungs. I bit my lip and opened my eyes, staring at the cigarette in Sephiroth's mouth.

"Riku…" Sora pulled on my arm, pulling my attention away from the cigarette. "No more…" I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. It's been at least a month since I had stopped smoking, and it's hard to resist the urge when someone lights a cigarette in front of me… "You promised me and Roxas…"

"I know." I growled as a green light lit up the inside of the truck and Sephiroth started driving again.

"Promise?" I could feel Axel's eyes on mine. I sighed, but didn't answer—nor did Sora.

"Riku?"

"_You better look at him, Riku. He's getting very worried about you…_" Slowly, I looked over at Axel. Why had I listened to that stupid voice…?

"You smoke…?"

"Used to…" I looked away. "What does it matter…?" He didn't answer. The only thing that was keeping the silence away was the music blasting up front.

"Here we are." Sephiroth called, turning into a parking lot to Chili's. Sora jumped up and smiled brightly. Axel smiled and chuckled at Sora while I stayed apathetic. Sephiroth parked into a spot in front of the restaurant and we all pilled out. I started following Sephiroth to the door, but Axel grabbed my elbow and held me back.

"Uh, we'll catch up in a bit." I called after him and Sora. Sora pouted and followed Sephiroth into the restaurant. Axel let go and reached into his pocket, pulling out a little rectangle box and tapping it on the palm of his other hand.

"Want one?" He asked, pulling out a cigarette from the box. I bit my lip.

"I, uh… Promised Sora and—" He held it out to me.

"I can already tell you've gone too long without one. I know how hard it is to quit. It's hard for me to not smoke in front of Roxas and Sora. I thought you were the same, so I didn't do it in front of you, either." I couldn't resist it any longer by the time he had put the cigarette to his mouth and lit it up.

"Give me a drag…" I groaned. He held it to me, blowing out smoke in a sideways smile. I took it and placed it between my lips, closing my eyes as I took a puff. I laid my head back and let the smoke fill my lungs as I removed the cigarette from my mouth, giving it back to Axel. I let the smoke out in a slow burst of air.

"Feeling better…?" Axel chuckled. I looked at him and smiled.

"So much better, thanks…"

"No problem."

It didn't take very long for us to finish it, thankfully. He dropped it into one of the ashtrays on the trash cans, turning to me and cupping my cheek with one of his hands. I stared up into his green eyes, afraid to move. His eyes lit up as he smiled, pressing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes, still not moving. I felt him pull away and I slowly opened my eyes. "I think we need to go inside…" I looked over toward the doors. Axel nodded and we started for the restaurant.

"Riku!" I heard Sora call as we entered the building. I looked around until I found my little friend. He was sitting across Sephiroth at a four-person table, waving his arm frantically as we started walking toward the table. We sat in the remaining seats right as the waitress walked up.

"Here's your drinks. Can I get you two anything?" She asked, smiling toward Axel. Axel looked at me blankly.

"We'll have a coke." I told her.

"Okay. Are you guys ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"We'll need a minute." Sephiroth took a drink of his Margarita without looking up from the menu. I laid my head down on the table and waited. "Riku, are you ready?"

"I'm not hungry…"

"You must eat."

"I'm not hungry!" I sat up and glared at Sephiroth.

"Riku…?" Sora spoke quietly. I looked at him. "Have you been smoking…?" My shoulders dropped and I couldn't speak.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ Couldn't figure out how or where to end it, I apologize... :_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tittle:** The Words You Say_

_**Chapter:** One_

_**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Square Enix I only own the plot._

_**Warnings:** Slight OOC(?), Shounen-ai, and whatever else..._

_**Author's Note: **So, I have a new editor... That editor happens to be my 10-year-old step-sister... XD God I love my step-sister!  
_**

* * *

  
**

Sora wouldn't acknowledge me through out the time they were eating. He never so much as looked at me until Sephiroth took him home.

"Bye, Axel. Bye, Riku." Sora waved, walking toward his house. I felt terrible…and it was all Axel's fault. Sephiroth started driving homeward and Axel got close to me.

"Riku, I know you're mad at me…" I didn't respond, starring out the window. He sighed and laid his head against mine. "_Watashi wa anata ga watashi no koto wo oko~tsu te iru koto wo shi~tsu te i masu. Gomen, gomen… Watashi wa tazuneru beki de wa ari mase n deshi ta._" He chuckled and buried his face in my neck, making me bite my lip even harder. "_Keredomo anata wa watashi ga anata ni sore wo atae ta koto ga ureshii desu , sō de wa ari mase n ka?_"

"Axel…" I groaned, pushing him away with my elbow. "Stop…"

"_Gomen, gomen…_" He laid his head back on the seat as I leaned my forehead against the window. "Hey, uh… Sir?" The music faded into silence in just two seconds. "Is it okay if I stay here for the night…?"

"Don't have to ask. Call me Sephiroth." The music started up again as a sigh passed my lips. I couldn't argue… I didn't want him to stay, but I didn't want him to go… I looked over at Axel, who was texting—probably Roxas—rapidly on his phone.

"_Kiss him, Riku… Kiss him, and then tell him how you _really_ feel… Tell him how much you love him…_" _I don't love him…_ "_Now, now, Riku… Don't lie to yourself…_" It laughed. I growled as Sephiroth pulled up into our driveway, hitting the button to open the garage. I hoped out before he parked in the garage, Axel following me through the door to the house. He followed me up to my room and I laid down on my bed, face down in my pillow. The bed tilted a little as Axel sat down beside me.

"Riku…?" I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"_Accept his apology and just kiss him… You and I both know how much you need him…how much you love him…_"

"Shut the hell up…" I growled, burying my face deeper into my pillow.

"_G-Gomen nasai…_ I didn't—"

"Axel."

"Y-yes?" I sat up and threw my legs over the edge of the bed, looking at him through my hair.

"You talk too much…" He smiled and looked away, a slight blush crossing his cheeks. I smirked and leaned toward him and barely laid my lips on his cheek. He turned his head to face me, our lips not even a centimeter apart. "Axel…"

"Riku… I… _Ai shiteru…_" Slowly, my body went numb… The words played over and over in my head. _Ai shiteru… Ai shiteru…_ _I love you… I love you…_

I smirked and let out a small chuckle as feeling came back to me. "No, you don't…"

"But I do… You don't understand… I know we just met, but I have this feeling toward you that won't let go… I've never been in love, but I _know_ this is it…" He pressed his forehead against mine and his breathing went uneven. Something warm and went hit my hand, making my eyes open to see tears streaming down his soft, pale skin.

"Axel…" My hand went to his face, wiping away the tears.

"_See what you do, Riku…? Why won't you just accept the fact that you've fallen in love with him…? Why won't you accept the fact that you two _need_ each other…?_"

I didn't know what to say, nor think. With Axel crying and my conscience ranting…it was hard to keep up…

Axel shook his head and leaned away, wiping tears away with the back of his hand. "I-I'm sorry… I don't usually cry… I don't know what came over me…"

"Axel." He looked at me, continuing to rub the tears away. "Why…?"

"I don't know… I guess I was…c-curious…?" I nodded. "And I got even more curious while Roxas talked more and more about you and Sora… I guess I just wanted to meet you… And when I did…" He shook his head, holding a hand against his chest. "This…feeling just…hit me…" Then, he turned to me, clenching his fist in his shirt. "I know it sounds dumb, but what I say is the truth. I don't want to lie to you, Riku…" I didn't respond. How was I supposed to react to a stranger telling me he was in love with me and we've only seen each other for two days?

"Axel, I—" My cell phone started going off in my back pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. _Thank you, Sora!_ I thought as I answered it. "Hello?"

"Riku, please come get me… I'm scared… Dad isn't happy and I'm afraid to come out of the closet…"

"Shit… I'll be there in a few…" I hung up and jumped up toward the door.

"Riku?"

"It's Sora." I called; hopping over the balcony—something I've done many times before—and landing perfectly.

I could hear Axel following me as I pushed threw the garage door, grabbing the keys that were hanging next to the living room light switch. I got in the driver's seat and Axel hopped into the passenger side.

"Your Father let's you take the truck whenever you want?" He asked, clipping his seatbelt. I scoffed, hitting the button to open the garage.

"No."

It was almost eleven when I drove up to Sora's house. I hopped out; telling Axel to stay put, and went to the side of the house. I could hear screaming and things breaking as I climbed up the vines attached to the house to Sora's room. The window was already open, so I slipped in quietly, rushing to Sora's closet. I pulled the closet door open to see Sora bawling. He was about to scream until I covered his mouth, putting a finger to my lips. "Shh…" He nodded, wiping away tears as I pulled my hand away. I helped him out the window and toward Sephiroth's truck. He jumped into the back seat as I got into the driver's seat, already starting to drive off.

"Sora, are you okay?" Axel asked. It was silent for a few minutes, and then Sora climbed into the front seat, crying on Axel's chest. I glanced over at Sora's back, my teeth clenching as I saw bruises down his arms and his neck was red. "Riku…" Axel whispered. I shook my head and continued driving without a word.

It was nearly midnight when we finally got back to my room. Axel sat on my bed, Sora sleeping in his arms, and I knelt down in front of him. I looked Sora over; he had a busted lip, bruises on his arms and around his neck, and maybe a black eye. I won't question him about it, though. One reason being I had already known what happened and the other being the fact that I didn't like seeing him cry… "I swear I'm gonna kill his dad…" I whispered. Axel pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Who are you calling?"

"Roxas." He held the phone to his ear and waited in the silence. "Hey, you said you'd be back…Yeah, I'm staying with Riku tonight…Uh…hey, Sora's here and he's hurt…badly… Okay. See you soon." He laid his phone beside him. "He's on his way… From what he has told me about you three, he's more of a brother to him… I think he'd like to see Sora…" I nodded. Roxas _did_ have a huge crush on Sora… Maybe he'll finally tell Sora this time…

"Did Roxas ever tell you who he liked…?" Axel frowned and nodded. _What's with _that_?_ "Who did he say…?"

"I'm not saying…"

"Sora?" He nodded and stared at the ground, biting his lip. "Is there some one else…?" Roxas only told me about Sora… Who else could he like…?

"You…" It was silent for a minute before I broke it with laughter. "You think I'm joking…?" Axel looked at me—almost a glare. "He's like you ever since his little 'fantasy' came up."

"Fantasy?"

"Remember when we were playing Truth or Dare? His most erotic fantasy?"

"Oh…" Axel's phone went off and he picked it up.

"He's at the door…"

"Tell him to come in…" He went off texting and a few seconds later, the front door opened. "I'll have to ask him myself…"

"Don't, please… He told me not to tell anyone…" I smirked. _This'll be fun…_

"Where's So—" Roxas walked in and immediately went to Sora, sitting on my bed and stealing Sora from Axel. He held him to his chest. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered to our young friend. "Riku… We have to hurry…" I nodded.

It was silent again… This time for about two and a half hours… once three hit on my alarm clock, I was getting impatient. I wanted to know if Roxas had this crush on me. It was bugging me.

Sora was lying in my bed with Roxas sitting at his side. Axel was half asleep on the ground, leaning against my bed. I was laying on my back on the ground, my hands behind my head. "Roxas."

"Hm…?" Roxas and Axel looked down at me.

"I have a question…" I sat up and looked at him. He just stared. "Do you like me…?"

"Well, yeah…"

"No…" I climbed up to sit next to him, leaning in close. "_Like_ me…?" I could see a blush appear across his face, despite the lack of light.

"Uh… I…"

"Come on… You don't have to lie…" I smirked, getting closer to him. Our faces were about an inch apart and his blush turned red.

"_Don't do it, Riku… Don't kiss him…"_

"R-Riku… I… I-I might…have a…l-little crush…" He looked at Sora. I smiled and got back on the ground.

"That's what I thought…" I looked at Axel, who was staring at his hand. "Axel."

"What…?" He didn't bother to look up. I shook my head and leaned into him, my lips at his ear.

"_Tell him, Riku… Tell him now…_"

"I think… I think I might love you, too…"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Did I mention I freakin' _**love**_ my step-sister?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tittle:** The Words You Say_

_**Chapter:** Seven  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Square Enix I only own the plot._

_**Warnings:** Slight OOC(?), Shounen-ai, and whatever else..._

_**Author's Note: **Gahh....losing inspiration....  
_**

* * *

  
**

I woke up to a black room, standing up and staring into the darkness. "Roxas?" No answer. "Sora?" Nothing. "Axel…?" Silence rang in my ears. Where am I? Where is everyone? Suddenly, a little boy blurred into view. His hair was white and long and partly in his face. He had on dark blue pajamas and held a little brown teddy bear. The stomach of the bear was torn open and white stuffing spilled out of it. I stared at the boy, who strangely seemed familiar. "Hey, kid—"

"Riku! What are you doing?!" I jumped back at the woman's voice. She ran from nowhere and knelt down in front of the boy. Her hair was long and black and she had on a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. "You're not supposed to rip your toys!" _Riku?_ The boy stayed silent as the woman pushed the stuffing back into the bear. She sighed and stood up, grabbing the boys hand. "What am I going to do with you? You won't ever talk to me or your father." She turned around and pulled the boy with her. My heart sunk and I felt tears in my eyes.

"M-mom…?" She didn't answer. She continued walking away. "Mom!" I tried running after her, but my feet wouldn't move. Mom disappeared but the boy stayed put, looking over his shoulder.

"_If you don't tell people your feelings, no one will care._" The kid smiled wickedly. He's the voice in my head!

"Shut the hell up!" The boy only laughed.

"_You'll lose someone you love. And no one will care. You'll act like you're okay, but you're not. Just like when Mom died. No one knew you cared, so they didn't care either. Dad doesn't even think you care. I'm surprised you still have your friends._"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"_You have to prove your feelings, Riku. Don't hide them anymore. You'll end up hurting everyone in the end. Even if killing yourself is the answer._" The boy laughed again. _Killing myself…?_

"What do you mean?!"

"_You'll find out… Sooner or later…_"

"Riku?"

"What?!" I jolted up, looking up at Roxas, then Axel, who I was leaning on before I woke up.

"You were mumbling…" Axel said, pushing strands of hair out of my eyes. "We got worried…"

"You don't normally mumble…" Roxas reached down and put his hand to my forehead. I pushed it away.

"I'm fine… Just a bad dream… What time is it…?"

"Around nine. Sora's still sleeping." I groaned and stood up, looking down at Axel.

"Axel."

"Yeah?"

"Can we go outside…?" He nodded and stood up. "Be back in a few…" I walked out the door and down the stairs, Axel following me to the backyard. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and tapped them on his palm as we got outside. We sat down in the couch and he pulled out a cigarette. "I don't want a whole one…" I still felt guilty about last night… He lit it and handed it to me.

"Hey, Riku…" He stared off in space, blowing out smoke. I took a drag and gave the cigarette back to him. "Did you mean it…?" It took me a few seconds to realize what he was talking about. I blew out the smoke and ran my hand through my hair.

"Mean what?"

"What you said last night… I fell asleep before I could ask… Did you mean it…?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"_Riku… Remember what I told you…_" I mentally cursed that child. "_Don't lie to him…_"

"Oh… I must have been dreaming…" He put the cigarette to his lips. It was silent as the cigarette slowly burned to nothing.

"Axel." I flicked the cigarette butt into the grass. Axel looked at me without a word. I sighed and leaned into him. "I'm sorry…" I pressed my lips to his. He immediately kissed back, placing his hand on my cheek.

"_Riku… You're playing a game…_" I ignored the kid and pulled Axel closer. "_You're going to hurt him…_" Our lips moved in sync as I fell to my back, Axel barely holding himself above me. "_Don't play this game…_" The kid finally faded into nothing as I pulled on Axel's hair. He pulled away, laying his forehead on my chest.

"Dammit, Riku…" He whispered. I could feel spots of wetness on my chest. _Why is he crying…?_ "I can't tell if this is real or not… I can't tell if I'm doing this for nothing…or if you're just using me as a toy…or if I'm still asleep…"

"You're awake…"

"Then are you using me…?" He sat up and stared down at me, wiping his cheeks. "Are you using me as a little toy…?"

"No…"

"_Liar!_" _Shut up…!_

"Riku… I love you… I really do… I want to know if you love me back… I can't do this anymore… I'm tired of this… I am not going to bow down and be your little play toy…" I threw my legs over the couch and stood up, walking into the house without a word.

"Riku, I'm going out. I'll be back later." Sephiroth called as I walked up the stairs. I didn't acknowledge him as he walked into the garage. Sora was sitting on my bed, playing Devil May Cry. Roxas was sitting in my computer chair, leaning on his knees to watch Sora play. He looked up at me.

"Hey, Riku." Sora smiled. I waved.

"Sora woke up a few minutes after you two left. I wasn't going to let him get up and find you so I let him play the PS2, if that's okay." I nodded. "Where's Axel?" I shrugged and laid behind Sora. "Oh… Riku?"

"Hm…?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"You and Axel went to smoke, huh?"

"Yeah, and…?" Nothing else was said for a moment. Then I rolled to my back and sat up. "Hey, Roxas…" Roxas looked over at me. "Come here…" He hesitated, then crawled onto the mattress. He sat at least a foot away from me. "What's wrong? I don't bite." I smirked as I pulled him to me.

"Much…" Roxas whispered, his cheeks turning pink. I chuckled and laid my head on his shoulder. "R-Riku…?" I kissed his neck twice.

"Yes…?" I continued to kiss up to his ear. He covered his mouth with two hands.

"Please stop…" I heard Axel's voice—it sounded as if he hadn't stopped crying. Roxas leaned into me, his lips at my ear.

"It's not that I don't want this… I can't hurt Axel like you've been doing since you met him…" I bit my lip and looked down. "The more you hurt him, the more you hurt yourself…" He pushed himself away and sat next to Sora.

"Dammit, Riku… You don't care, do you?!" I didn't look up at him. "You _are_ using me!" I heard his footsteps going down the stairs, then another pair of feet following him. The front door opened, and then shut twice.

"Riku…?" Sora turned to look at me. "Why are you causing so many problems…?" I bit my lip harder. "Do you like Axel…?"

"_Yes._" I kept my mouth shut and I heard the front door open again.

"Riku!" Roxas' voice called from the living room. "What the hell is your problem?!" Then, the door was slammed. Roxas stormed into my room. "Why are you being an asshole?!" I looked at Roxas, shocked at his words. "Come on, Sora. We're going to my house." Roxas turned everything off and grabbed Sora's hand carefully. "I don't even want to look at you right now!" He called over his shoulder, taking Sora down the stairs.

"Bye, Riku…" Sora called before they went out the door.

"_I told you…_"

"Shut up…"

"_You should listen to me, Riku… I'm only here to help…_"

"What will make you go away?!"

"_I won't tell…_" I growled and stood up, going to my closet. I threw off my clothes, replacing my shirt with a white sleeveless shirt and a black vest with chains attached at random. I pulled on baggy jeans and pulled my belt through the loop holes. I grabbed my black arm warmers and pulled them on. "_What are you doing…?_" I laughed.

"You're in my head and yet you don't know what I'm doing?" I put in my snake bites and switched out my tongue ring to a new one with a black gem. I must be going crazy…talking to no one… I put on my black tennis shoes and jumped over the balcony, landing perfectly—for the thousandth time—on my feet. I grabbed my house key from the coffee table and walked out the door.

I walked a few blocks down from my house and into a hotel—the one Axel was staying at. The little voice in my head laughed at me as I got into the elevator, hitting the "5" button. "Wait! Hold the door!" I stuck my foot in front of the door as a red headed girl bounced in. I moved my foot away and she hit the "6" button. "Thank y—Riku?" I looked at the girl and realization hit.

"Oh… Kairi…"

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while!" _A day…_ I mentally corrected her. "Why are you here?"

"Axel…"

"Oh. I'm here for my grandmother. Her room is 256 on Floor 6 if you ever want to come over. She just came in from England." I didn't respond to her, watching the digital numbers above the door. _3… 4… 5…_

"See you later…" I walked out of the elevator as the door opened. I searched the doors for room 208, hoping I remembered the right number. I sighed when I found the door, holding up my fist to knock. _This is a mistake… _I noticed the door was cracked open. I pushed it gently, stepping inside and shutting it quietly. The shower was running. _I should go back… Why the hell did I come here in the first place…?_

"_Don't give up…_" I growled and walked up to a bed, sitting down and waiting for Axel to finish his shower…if this was Axel's room.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I still don't understand why you guys like this story.....it has no point T~T_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tittle:** The Words You Say_

_**Chapter:** Eight_

_**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Square Enix I only own the plot._

_**Warnings:** Slight OOC(?), Shounen-ai, and whatever else..._

_**Author's Note: **Grr.....I'm losing all inspiration......  
_**

* * *

  
**

My heart sped up as the shower ended. A moment later and the door—that was cracked open a bit—was pulled completely open. Axel stood in the doorway, soaked from head to toe and only a towel covering his lower body. I stood up and stared at him. "R-Riku…?" I smirked and walked up to him, laying my fingertips against his chest and my other hand on his hip. "Riku… I don't want to be a toy…"

"But you're not…" I told him, kissing down his neck while I ran my fingers down his damp body.

"_Dō… Riku…_" Axel groaned. "Please stop…" I bit down gently on his collar bone as my fingers traced his abs. "Riku…" I smirked as he moaned a little. Then, he shoved me away. "Stop…! I don't want to be your little toy…! You have proven you don't want me, so just stop!" My heart sunk.

"You think I don't want you?"

"You showed me that with Kairi and Roxas! Why the hell should I not believe it?" He was right… How was I going to tell him my true feelings now…?

"_Should have listened to me before…_" _Shut. Up._

"I'm tired of being a toy to you. I'm leaving as soon as possible… My driver already called in to get my ticket… Seems I'll be leaving sooner than I had planned…"

"Axel…" That's all that would come out. My breathing went off and I could feel tears in my eyes.

"I'm done with your games… I'm done with all of this…" He walked over to his suitcase that was lying on one of the beds and pulled out clothes. I walked up to him once he pulled his pants up, pushing him into the wall. I pressed my lips to his, my fingers weaving through the hair on the back of his neck. It took him a few seconds to kiss back this time, our lips moving in sync. I pulled him closer, deepening our kiss. Then, his phone started going off… I ignored it, clenching my fist in his hair. "Riku…" He breathed, looking away. He reached over and answered his phone. "_Moshi, moshi…?_..._Arigato_…" He put his phone down and pushed me away, starting to pack up his stuff. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning…" He hardly whispered. I grabbed the phone book off the nightstand and chucked it to the other side of the room, then stormed out of his hotel room. I got to the elevator and pressed the down arrow button, pacing back and forth and praying there was no one in the elevator. When the doors opened and no one inside, I stormed in and pressed the "1" button, cursing and punching the walls. I leaned against the wall and screamed at the top of my lungs, tears streaming down my face. I slid down the wall until I was sitting in the corner, my elbow propped up on one knee as the other leg slid straight.

The tears never seemed to stop. I stayed in that corner even when it came to my stop. People stood at the other side of the elevator when they needed to get in. Finally after an hour or so, a security guard made me get up and out of the building. I sat on a bench in front, leaning on my knees. Suddenly, someone touched my shoulder. I jolted up and looked at the stranger. He had on a blue beanie and a long tan-ish coat covering a short black vest and baggy black pants. "You look like you need a smoke." He smiled, holding a cigarette toward me. I took it from him and put it to my lips, taking his lighter from him as well. "You seem pissed. What's happenin'?" He chuckled.

"Why should I tell you…?" I pulled the cigarette away and blew the smoke out.

"Sorry, man. The name's Seifer."

"Riku…"

"Nice to meet ya."

"Yeah, what the hell do you want…?" I took another drag.

"Hey, calm down, man." He sat next to me and laughed. This guy was really irritating me… I blew the smoke in his face and he waved his hand around. "Geez, you don't have to be an asshole…" I chuckled and put the cigarette to his leg, crushing it into his jeans. "Holy shit!" He yelled, brushing away the burning cherry. I got up and started walking away. "Asshole!" I ignored him, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"_I told you so…_" The voice repeated over and over. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't hide the fact that it was right…

"I'm such a jerk…" I cried, walking down a dark, lonely alley.

"_Yes, you are…_ _I warned you… You didn't want to listen…_"

"I know… I know…" Why was I feeling this way? I've never felt this way about _anyone_… Why now…? Why him…? "God I hate life…" I sighed, walking out of the alley.

"_You should go back to him, Riku…_"

"Nothing's gonna change his mind… I kissed him right there and he still didn't even cancel the tickets…"

"_Yeah, but that was only the first try… You're not even gonna try a second time…? You're just gonna give up…?_"

"Well… I don't really know… I don't know what to do…" I was beginning to get weird looks from people passing by. I thought it was from my clothing, but I realized I was the only one that could hear this kid…

"_You look pretty stupid talking to yourself…_" He laughed. I growled and bit my lip, walking a little faster toward home. Once I got closer to my neighborhood, I felt a little less dumb. "_Y'know, you're a lot farther away from him now… You should go back…_"

"I know, but I don't think I can change his mind…"

"_And why is that…?_"

"I already told you…"

"_But that was only your _first_ try… C'mon, Riku… You can do better at that…_" I groaned and looked up at the sky. Blue was hardly seen behind the dark grey clouds.

"Damn… I should probably get home…"

"_Or you could go to Axel's…_"

"Shut up…"

At first, it was sprinkling, but once I was half way home, it started pouring. Buy the time I got to my house, I was soaking wet—even my shoes were filled with water. I was used to the feeling and didn't really think much of it, so I sat on the driveway and stared into space. "_You should go back, Riku…_"

"It's too late for that…"

"_You're going to end up hurting both you and Axel if you don't try… Plus, Sora and Roxas will be angry, too… After all, it _is_ your fault he's leaving…_"

"Eh… Shut up…" I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, letting the rain hit my skin and slide down my face. _What to do…_

"_I already told you…_" I ignored him.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard Sephiroth's voice from beside me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had a black umbrella open above him.

"Thinking…" I told him, holding back tears.

"Well, get inside… Dinner is on the table…"

"Not hungry…" I got up and walked past him, taking my off my shoes, vest, shirt, and arm warmers, leaving them outside by the door. Once I got inside, I took my belt and pants off, laying them next to the clothes outside. I walked up to my room and switched out my wet boxers with dry ones, laying the soaked ones out to dry. I shook my hair out, walking into the bathroom and grabbing a towel. Then I looked into the mirror, rubbing the towel against my head. I leaned against the counter, looking the blue-eyed jerk-off on the other side. "I don't even know who I am anymore…" I whispered.

"_I told you so…_" The kid laughed.

I couldn't sleep. With Axel leaving tomorrow—er, today, being three in the morning—and this kid in my head…it just wasn't settling very well… I looked at my phone and my heart sunk. _I don't even have his number…_ I felt tears coming up as I thought of him leaving again. I sat up and looked out my window. The rain was still going and it didn't look like it was going to get any lighter… _Maybe the rain will delay the flight…?_ I laughed sadly. _Not with my luck…_ I sighed and lay back down. _I don't even know what time he's leaving…_

The night dragged on and when I saw the sun come up, I started crying again. I've never cried over someone like this… I've never wanted someone to stay so badly… "_You never know what you have until you loose it…_"

"I know…" I sniffed, wiping away tears. I started coughing, jolting up and running into the bathroom when I tasted blood. The light stung my eyes for a second as I spit out the bad taste. It wasn't blood…more like…mucus or something… I rinsed out my mouth and turned the light off, walking back into my room. I pulled on some jeans and my belt, lying back down on my bead. My phone went off a moment later. I reached over and pulled it off of my nightstand. It was a text from Roxas. It read: _Y?_

_Y wat?_

_Y wud u play with our emotions like tht?_

_I didn't mean to…_

_Yea, sure…_

_Wat time is he leaving?_

_Round 6pm. Y?_ I looked at the time. It was only seven-thirty. I groaned.

_Just wondering srry…_ He never replied back. I started coughing again and got up, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Once I got a drink, I stepped outside, off the porch, and into the grass, staring up at the dark sky. The rain felt perfect as it slid down my bare chest and through my silver hair. I closed my eyes, hopping Axel would change his mind. "Riku." I jumped and spun around, looking at Sephiroth. "Get inside; you're going to catch a cold or something…" He walked away from the arcadia door and I walked into the house. He threw a towel at me and left the room. I shut the glass door and sat at the table, laying my head on the bunched up towel. "I'm leaving. Be back soon…" Sephiroth called, walking into the garage. I rolled my eyes then closed them; wishing sleep would overcome me. _Today is going to be a long day…_

Thirty minutes went by and I was getting extremely bored. I walked up to my room, coughing up a lung, then turned my TV on, grabbing a PS2 controller and sitting on my bed. Devil May Cry started up. I sighed and lay down, starting to cough once more. _Maybe I'll die before his plane takes off…

* * *

_

_**Author's Note:** Writer's Block S-U-C-K-S...!!!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tittle:** The Words You Say_

_**Chapter:** Nine  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Square Enix I only own the plot._

_**Warnings:** Slight OOC(?), Shounen-ai, and whatever else..._

_**Author's Note: **Damn... Why is it so crappy...? T~T -sigh- I'm trying to make a good ending... My sister likes it, so, here you go...

* * *

_

I kept my eye on the time, checking almost every five minutes—and it was only twelve pm. Time was _not_ on my side today. I had already played and beat five of my huge collection of PS2 games. I decided to turn everything off, setting my alarm to 4:30, and at least _try_ to fall asleep.

I groaned and rolled onto my side after what seemed to be hours, looking up at the clock. 12:57. "Dammit…" I whispered, turning the alarm off.

"_You should go to his hotel…_"

"He's probably not even there anymore…"

"_Roxas' house, then?_" I laughed at the kid's idiocy.

"'Cause he'll let me in just to talk…"

"_You're pathetic, Riku… You give up way too easily… You're no fun anymore, Riku…_" I got up and went to my closet, pulling on a tight blue muscle shirt, white vest, and my white arm warmers. _What am I getting dressed for…? There's no point in trying to stop him… There's really no point in living anymore…_ I thought as I walked into the bath room, my lungs stinging from coughing all the way there. I grabbed the brush and looked into the mirror. The little white-haired kid replaced my own reflection. "_Riku!_" I jumped back. "_Why are you thinking like that?!_"

"What the hell's the point?! I'm not gonna convince him to stay anyway! Why should I even try?! I lost all my friends and now I lost the only guy I ever had true feelings for… What's the point in living?!"

"_You're not even gonna try…? You're just gonna give up on life…?_" I shook my head and brushed out my hair.

"You don't understand…"

"_Then explain it to me! I'm never gonna leave if you just try to ignore your problems!_"

"Why the hell not?!"

"_You created me, Riku… I'm not here on my own accord…_" I rolled my eyes and tossed the brush back on the counter, walking back into my room and grabbing my phone. I dialed Roxas' number, putting the phone up to my ear and hurrying toward the railing for the balcony. It rang a few times as I hopped over the railing—not enough speed to go as far as I had planed—landing barely in the middle of the staircase.

"Hello…?" Roxas answered as my foot slipped on the edge of the step. _Shit!_ Was all I could think as I hit the stairs, tumbling down the rest of the way. I sat up and searched for my phone, pain pulsing through my body. I found it on the second to last step, picking it up and looking at the screen. Roxas had hung up. _Dammit…_ I dialed his number again, getting up and limping toward the couch. It rang a few times, but went to voicemail. I sighed and carefully lay on the couch, tossing my phone on the coffee table.

"Damn it all…" Tears fell passed my cheeks. "I've ruined my life…"

"_Riku…_"

"Shut up, kid…"

"_Just because you are in pain, doesn't mean you give up… That doesn't mean stop… It just makes the game more challenging… Come on, Riku… You can do it…_" I groaned as something rolled through my lungs, bursting through my throat in raspy coughs. I swallowed back mucus, sitting up. "_Riku…_"

"Yeah, yeah… Shut up already…" I laid my head back, closing my eyes and trying to breathe normally. Then I laughed. I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the pain that raced up and down my limbs from falling my very first time down the stairs or maybe it was the fact I was going crazy with this kid in my head and falling in love… I really don't know…probably never will…

There was a knock at my door some hours later. I groaned as I stood up, aching from the stairs. "What do you want…?" I asked, coughing a few times before leaning against the door. There was no answer. I grabbed the knob and stepped back, pulling the door open. My heart sunk deep as a red head with spiked hair and emerald eyes stood before me, hardly wet from the pouring rain. He smiled at me, standing still without a word. "A-Axel…?" I couldn't believe my eyes. What's going on here?

"Riku…" Then his smile disappeared as he looked toward the ground. "Why do you hate me…?"

"I don't hate you! I can't hate you!"

"You don't act like it… You were kissing Kairi and you almost kissed my best friend…your best friend…"

"I was being selfish and I now understand that…"

"I have to go back to Japan for you to finally understand…?" He looked up and glared. "You hurt me, Riku… You couldn't tell from any of the times before…?"

"I'm sorry…"

"No… I am not going to bow down to you anymore… I am tired of it… You really hurt me, Riku… More than anyone has _ever_ before…" He slowly turned around and started walking away, stepping into the pouring rain. I ran after him, forgetting about the pain, and grabbed his arm, turning him to look at me.

"I know. I messed up." I called over the roaring rain. "And it took me to ruin everything to realize how much I screwed up…how I… How I really felt about you… I love you, Axel… I can't even explain how much I truly love you… I've never felt like this before and I don't want it to go to waste… Please stay… Stay with me, please… I'll change, just for you…only for you… I'll—"

"Riku…"

"Yes…?" He smirked and leaned toward me.

"You talk too much…" I smiled as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Riku! Riku, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see the living room again.

"Axel…?"

"What? No, get up, Riku." I looked up at Sephiroth. "You've been sleeping for a few hours. I need you to—" He stepped back as I jumped up to my feet.

"_Hours_?! No way!" I grabbed my phone and checked the time. _4:35?!_ _This is _not_ happening!_ I shoved Sephiroth away, racing toward the door.

"You want a ride…?" I ignored him, slamming the door shut behind me. My arms and legs were aching, but I ignored it, running as fast as I could toward the airport—which was about three or four miles down the road. Once I got onto the main street, the sidewalk was covered with people. I slipped in a puddle of rain water, trying to stop from running into someone—which failed 'cause I ended up tripping them anyway…

"Watch it, jerk-off!" She guy yelled, helping himself up. I got to my feet and leaned against the wall, letting a coughing fit pass. I spit out what ever came up and turned the corner, walking fast toward my destination—toward Axel…

"_Getting eager, Riku…?_" _Shut up, kid…_ "_Do you even know what to say to him, Riku…?_" I thought that over, hurrying through the crowd of people. What _was _I going to say to him? "Hey, Axel, I want you to stay because I finally found my feelings for you"? Yeah, 'cause that'll work… He won't believe me… What's the point in going to the airport, just to get rejected again…? "_Why were you so careless in the beginning…?_" I growled, wiping off the rain in my face.

"Shut up! I'm tired of you!"

"_If it weren't for me, you would have given up already… But here you are, running to him in the rain without an umbrella… You wouldn't have been this desperate to keep him if I hadn't annoyed you enough to drive you insane…_" He was right… I would have quit…

"I don't need you anymore! Get out of my head!" I ignored the weird looks from the crowd and continued hurrying.

"_You'll be lonely without me…_"

"I was fine without you before!"

"_No you weren't… You would have kept playing your love games…and you wouldn't have realized how much you truly love Axel…_"

"Go away!" My heart sunk at the sound of his name. What has happened to me…? I don't even know the real me anymore…

"_This is the real you, Riku… You just never unlocked your true feelings… And this is what you get for it… Pain… It hurts now, to remember your mother… Or to remember the times you betrayed Axel in the last few days…_" I fought back tears as he spoke, grasping my shirt and trying to focus on getting to the airport. "_Mother loved you, Riku… And everyone thought you loved her back…until she died… Are you going to let that happen with Axel…?_"

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled over the growl of thunder, covering my mouth with my elbow as another fit rolled through my lungs. I wasn't sure if it was rain or tears rolling down my cheeks, nor did I care anymore. I just wanted to get to Axel…

"_You may want to hurry… You do not have much longer…_" I pulled my phone out and checked the time. 5:30. _Shit…_ I started running again, shoving through the crowded sidewalk. Then, someone shoved back, knocking me to the ground.

"Watch it, assho—well, well… Look who it is…" I looked up at the blurry character. Seifer, was it? "I was wondering where you had run off to."

"I don't have time for you." I stood up and started walking away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, quit running!" He called, pulling me back. I growled and turned to face him, slamming my fist into his nose. Gasps went off in all directions as he fell over and hit the floor.

"I. Don't have. Time For You." I turned back around and headed toward the airport again. A lot of people boo'd and called out fowl names as I was walking away. I ignored them, trying not to waste time with stupid people. I needed to get to Axel as soon as possible…and _no one_ is going to stop me.

"Someone, call the police!" I heard a girl scream to the crowd. I growled and started running again. _Today is _not_ my day…

* * *

_

_**Author's Note:** Gahhh..... Just end already T~T  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tittle:** The Words You Say_

_**Chapter:** Ten_

_**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Square Enix I only own the plot._

_**Warnings:** Slight OOC(?), Shounen-ai, and whatever else..._

_**Author's Note: **Arg.... I don't even know what to say....  
_**

* * *

  
**

Sirens blew down the road as I pushed through person after person. I ignored all the name calling and shoves I was receiving in return. "_Someone's following you, Riku…_" I glanced over my shoulder and saw some big tan guy chasing after me. _Shit…_ "_Run faster, Riku!_" I pushed myself harder, almost knocking people down.

"Get back here, asshole!" The guy called. I grabbed onto an umbrella on a snack cart and pulled it to the ground, snacks flying everywhere as the metal cart hit the ground with a loud bang.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" Someone yelled as I took off once again toward the airport. The rain seemed to get heavier, slapping into my flesh like falling in a pit of needles. Despite the pain in my lungs, on my skin, and in my heart, I continued on, running forward to the one I love and away from all the problems I'll face afterward. A crossroad came up quick and a police car stopped right at the crosswalk, siren wailing. _Dammit!_ The cop got out and wielded his gun, holding it straight to me.

"Stop right there!" He screamed over the loud noises. But I didn't stop. He pulled the trigger as I got up to him, knocking the gun out of his hand as I slid across the wet hood of the police car. The second cop got out and wielded her weapon. She fired, barely missing my arm. My heart raced as I ducked away and shoved people behind me.

"_First you have Seifer out to get you, then that one guy, now the cops… You'll do well for a criminal, Riku…_"

"Shut the hell up…" I growled, checking my phone. 5:48. _Almost there…_ I dialed Roxas' number as best as I could. It rang for a few seconds, and then Roxas' picked up.

"What the hell do you want…?"

"Did he leave yet?"

"His flight got delayed… He got a new ticket for seven… He's really eager to leave, Riku…" A smile grew on my lips and my heart became warmer.

"Thanks…"

"Hey! Stop right there!" I heard the police yell.

"I have to go…"

"Riku, what's going on?" I chuckled.

"Getting in trouble… You know me…" I tried holding back a cough, but—of course—failed…

"Riku, don't get sick… You might catch Pneumonia or something…"

"Me? Sick?" The police screamed again and I glanced over my shoulder at them. _Shit… They're catching up…_ "I'll see you in a bit…"

"Riku—!" I hung up and pushed my phone into my pocket, turning into an alley. _I have some time to spare…_

"_Are you gonna hurt them, Riku…?_"

"Shut up…" I told him as I took a deep breath of air, hopping into a big garbage canister. I pulled the lid down, leaving it open a pinch.

"_You did this a lot, didn't you…?_" _Not with police…_

"I swear he came down here…" The male cop looked around.

"Check around that corner…" The female pointed, walking up to the canister I was in. She grabbed the plastic lid and opened it just enough for me to grab her and pull her in. I knocked the gun out of her hand before she could fire, holding my hand over her mouth. She grabbed my arm with both hands, trying to pry my hand away.

"Don't make a sound…" I told her, holding two fingers to her back. "I'll shoot…" She elbowed me in the stomach and kicked her heels, trying to get out of my grip. "Stop moving… I swear I'll shoot…" I pushed my fingers to her back more. "I'm gonna leave soon… I'm keeping your gun… Count to ten and you'll be fine…"

"_You're in a deep hole, Riku…_" I shoved her to the other side and hopped out.

"Over here!" She yelled as I got out of the alley. _I figured she'd do that…_ _I wonder if she'll find her gun…_ I laughed to myself, pulling off my vest and tossed it at random. I searched my pockets and found a rubber band and some loose change, tying my soaking wet hair back with the rubber band and putting the change back into my pocket. Ducking behind cars in the street, I hurried to the other side, receiving annoying horns in my face. I pushed through a door to a fashion store, grabbing a random black hat.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A cashier asked as I walked up to her, never taking my eyes away from the window. I laid the hat on the counter and she rang it up. "Would you like an umbrella?"

"No…"

"Are you sure, si—"

"I said no…" I looked at the short, black-haired girl.

"Okay… That will be $3.57…" I pulled out the cash in my pocket, which—thankfully—came to about $4.50. "Have a nice day, sir…" I nodded and put the hat on, tearing off the tag. Then I pulled my phone out to check the time. Almost 6:30… Time is going _way_ too fast for my taste… I watched for the police as I walked toward my destination.

"Move it!" A muscular, tan guy shoved me aside. "I _know_ you went this way, wimp!" He called out, pushing more people out of the way. I smirked and walked the same way. That must have been the guy that was chasing me…

"_You're a dead man…_"

"I know… I don't—" I was interrupted with an eruption of coughs. I clutched at my chest as pain sliced through my lungs. "I don't care…"

"_I can tell…_" It was silent—except for the background noises—as at least ten minutes passed quickly. I walked through the airport doors, searching for my friends. I walked through another crowd of people, only difference was that these people seemed to be in more of a hurry. "_You're gonna be too late…_"

"What happened to all the encouragement, jerk…?"

"_Riku… I want to know who you've done that weird garbage thing with before…_"

"You want to talk about _that_? Um…" I coughed a few times. "Friends… Bullies… I don't really know…" I cleared my throat, swallowing back a nasty taste. A voice came on the loudspeakers about the flights and what-not. But only one thing caught my attention.

"Flight for Tokyo, Japan, leaving in fifteen minutes. Flight for Tokyo, Japan, leaving in fifteen minutes." I groaned and hurried through even more people, pulling out my phone to call Roxas.

"Yeah…?"

"Where are you?"

"Airport…"

"No shit… Where?"

"Are you here, Riku?"

"Yes! Where the hell are you?!" I coughed into my elbow.

"Riku, you sound bad…"

"Roxas… Please… Tell me where you are…"

"Axel won't be happy with this… We're near the terminal thing…"

"Roxas… I need your help here… I've gone through a lot… The police are after me, people want to kick my ass… All I want is to see Axel again… Just tell me where you guys are…"

"I'll meet you at the escalators…" He hung up the phone as I pushed toward the escalators, jumping up on the one that went up. I waited at the top for a few minutes until I saw my blonde-haired friend. Throwing off my hat, I ran up to him. "Riku, you're soaked…"

"I don't care… Just take me to him…" He sighed and turned to walk back the way he came. I followed him, leaning over so my lips were at his ear. "Thank you so much, Roxas…" I whispered. He shook his head. "Can we hurry…?" I bit my lip.

"No… We're right over there…" He pointed to a row of seats. My heart jumped when I saw a brunette and redhead standing near the end of the seats. "He's not gonna like this, Riku…"

"I don't care, Roxas…"

"Don't hurt him anymore…" He looked up at me with pleading blue eyes. I shook my head, coughing even more into my elbow. "That doesn't sound very good…" I laughed.

"I don't care!"

"Riku…"

"_Riku…_"

"I really don't! I just want to get to Axel as soon as possible…" We were close to the rows when Axel looked over at Roxas then me. He frowned and grabbed his stuff, beginning to walk away. "Axel!" I started running toward him.

"_Careful, Riku…_"

"Axel! Wait!" I grabbed his arm before he could walk through the metal detector. He shoved me away and turned to me.

"Why should I wait?! Huh?! Why should I waste my time with you, when all you do in return is stab me through the heart?! Why should I wait for a guy like you?!" He yelled, his emerald eyes showing 100% of anger.

"I don't care if you're still going to go…" I coughed. "I don't care if you don't love me anymore… I just want to tell you that I truly do love you…"

"It took me to go back home for you to finally realize this?! After everything I tried to do to get you to love me, this is what it takes?! You are an asshole, Riku!" People were beginning to stare.

"I know! I don't try to be, it's just me! What do you want me to do, to prove that I love you, huh?! I'll do anything!"

"Kiss me. Kiss me in front of all these people." I looked around at all the people watching and bit my lip. "You're not going to do it, are you…?" He scoffed and shook his head, wiping away fallen tears. "Goodbye, Riku…" Before he could turn away, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me, pressing my lips to his. I pulled away and looked at him, our faces only an inch apart.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for all the things I've done to hurt you… I love you, Axel… I really do…" Tears rolled down our cheeks, but neither of us attempted to wipe them away.

"I love you, too, Riku…" He pecked my lips with his own once more and I turned my head away to cough again.

"Good… That's what I was…hoping for…" Everything went blurry as the sharp pain in my lungs grew throughout my body.

"Riku…?" I leaned against him, my legs unable to hold my body up. He held me tightly. "Riku!" Axel fell to his knees, holding me tightly in his lap. "Help! Someone get a doctor!" After that, there was no sound. I could see people around me—just barely—but it was as if life was put on mute.

"_Goodbye, Riku…_" _Goodbye…? _Suddenly, everything was dark. Everything…was gone… Thoughts, feelings, senses…everything…

…_Axel…

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: **Grrr.... Sorry for the long, useless stuff... I hate ending a story with an odd number of chapters....  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tittle:** The Words You Say_

_**Chapter:** Eleven  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Square Enix I only own the plot._

_**Warnings:** Slight OOC(?), Shounen-ai, and whatever else..._

_**Author's Note: **Now... I said I HATE ending stories with uneven chapters, but you guys are so awesome, I HAD to write another one! Inspiration went sky high! I know I didn't reply to all of you, but each one of you made this happen and I'm actually proud of this... I'm sorry if this isn't exactly what you had hoped for, but here you go! I love you all...! T~T 3  


* * *

_

_Thump, thump… Thump, thump…_

The pounding was a slow, steady beat, a distant beep throbbing along to it. My head and chest began to hurt slightly, but not enough to bother me…well…bother me more than the creeping darkness that mocked me silently…

_Thump (beep), thump (beep)…_

Slowly, I pushed darkness away, opening my eyes to a dark room, barely lit up only from the light above me. I blink once, twice, then a third time. A hospital…? I moved my half numb arm to my face, feeling a rubber mask around my nose and mouth. _What's this for…?_ I put my and down and felt around the bed I was laying in, freezing when my hand touched soft, red hair. Tears filled my eyes and I stared at the figure laying their head on the side of the bed. The heart monitor jumped a second as a smile grew across my face. _You stayed… I can't believe you stayed… That makes me…so happy…_ A tear ran down my cheek and fell onto the pillow as I ran my fingers through his beautiful hair. His head lifted a little and his eyes opened, glowing green eyes looking straight at me, wide with shock. He breathed hard and tried to smile, giving an effort to say something that just wouldn't come out. I laid my hand on his cheek and ran my thumb back and forth along his diamond tattoo. He put his hand on mine, closing his eyes and kissing my wrist. A few tears slipped down his face, some landing on my hand. I reached over and wiped away the tears with my other hand, then pulled the breathing mask from my face. We leaned toward each other, our lips meeting anxiously. I ran my hands through his fingers, deepening our unbearable kiss. His hands were holding my arms tightly and I knew he had been waiting long for me to wake. Our lips moved in sync and our grips held tighter as tears fell down our cheeks. I barely opened my eyes, looking at the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. He was irresistible… His looks, his touch, his lips, his grasp… It was all unbearably irresistible… He pulled away and looked at me straight in the eye. "Riku…"

"Axel…" I closed my eyes and laid my forehead on his.

"Ahem." We jumped and looked toward the door as a doctor stood at the open door, police looking inside from the doorway. It was the same police that had been chasing me before. Axel stood up and walked toward the police.

"I would like to talk to you…" Axel told the cops before walking out the door. The tall, old doctor stepped up to the bed and put the breathing mask over my face again.

"I am Dr. Yen Sid." He announced, looking over papers on a clipboard and running his hand down his long, grey beard. I stared passed him, focusing only on Axel. "Riku!" He stepped in between my line of vision. "Listen!" I glared up at him. "You were very close to loosing your life, Riku. You had caught Pneumonia a few days ago and it—"

"A _few _days ago?"

"You've been out for two days, Riku, and you got it the day before you were brought here. Anyway, you caught Pneumonia and it got dramatically worse. I've never seen it grow so quickly." He stared at the clipboard again. "Have you been smoking, Riku?" My name was getting annoying…

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The Pneumonia helped the Atherosclerosis grow—meaning, you could have been killed by smoking _and_ the fluid in your lungs. God must be on your side, Riku. There is no way you could have survived that if it got any worse."

"God? You're really gonna talk about _god_ right now?"

"Calm down. I'm not here to make you angry."

"Get the hell out of my way…" I threw the blanket off of my body and started to throw my legs off the bed, only to have Dr. Sid push me by the shoulders. I pushed on his chest, cursing at the old man.

"You're not going anywhere."

"I thought you didn't want to make me angry?!"

"Riku…" Axel appeared at the bed side, laying his hand on my arm. I sighed as Dr. Sid let go.

"Anyway, we managed to get at least _some_ of the fluid out of your lungs. You must be careful of the weather. No going outside for at _least_ a week. Make sure you take the medicine I've prescribed you. I'll let your Father know you're awake."

"My father?" I looked up at Axel as Dr. Sid began taking the heart monitor stuff off of me.

"They're out in the waiting room…"

"_They_?"

Axel let me wear his big black jacket and held onto me as we walked out of the room I was in, staring only at me. I felt a little light headed from laying down the whole time, but I knew I wasn't going to fall… Not with Axel here… "Riku!" I looked up from the ground as a few people stood up to greet me. They were all blurs at first, but after a few seconds I could see them. Axel sat down in a chair, pulling me onto his lap. I looked at the people visiting me, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Olette, Xion…and my father, who was sitting in his chair still, staring away at something else. I leaned back against Axel, laying my head back on his shoulder and smirking at everyone.

"You guys are idiots…"

"What…?" Sora pouted.

"Worrying about a guy like me…"

"Riku, we love you!" He called out a little too loudly.

"We don't know what we'd do without you." Roxas added. "You're like a brother to me…kinda…and it'd suck to have you go away…forever…"

"We don't want a new friend to go and die on us." Kairi folded her arms.

"Yeah. That wouldn't be very good…" Olette chimed in.

"We missed you, Riku…" Roxas almost whispered.

"_Watashi wa anata o nogashi ta, Riku…_" Axel whispered into my ear. "_Aishiteru..._" I groaned and buried my face in his neck.

"We all did. You're a good friend so far. Despite the fact we've never really hung out that much." Xion added, putting her hand to her hips.

"Can we get home, please…?" I looked over at Sephiroth, who was already standing up at my plea.

Everyone followed Dad's truck in their own source of transportation—Kairi and her friends got their own ride and Sora and Roxas got to ride in Axel's limo. Axel was with me and my dad, holding me tightly in his lap…but I didn't mind… I wanted to stay there forever… But, alas, the drive home was too short for my taste… Once we got home, everyone threw a small "welcome home" party, which was really unnecessary to me… Why would anyone care as much to throw me a party…? If you could call that a party… We basically had cake and hung out. But, wherever Axel went, I went, too… I didn't want him to leave me alone…not again… I almost lost him last time…

I sat on the couch as everyone told me goodbye and gave me a hug. Axel shut the door behind everyone, Sephiroth escaping to his room. The redhead walked up to the couch and sat down, a mockingly large space between us. "I paid for all your charges…and your hospital bill…" He stared at the ground.

"Axel, you—"

"Shut up…" There was an awkward silence…then he sighed and looked at me. "I want to know, Riku…" He bit his lip and shook his head, looking back to the ground for a moment. Then his gaze came back to me, sadness ruining his gorgeous emerald eyes. "I want to know… Do you really love me so much to where you would kill yourself to get me to stay here…? Or was this one of those suicidal-love games you wanted to play…? Because you don't seem so happy to be alive…" I stared at the ground, tears screaming to escape.

"Axel… If dying is the only way to see you…I'll do it… I can't stand to be away from you, Axel…" The tears won the battle, falling rapidly down my face. "I don't want to go through it again… That pain…the pain that grew inside of me after you told me you were leaving…because of me…I don't want that anymore…" I looked up at him, wiping away those damn tears. "My eyes are open now… I understand what you feel… I understand how much I hurt you… I won't do it again… I'd rather be stabbed a million times in the heart than hurt you…" He looked down again, silence buzzing between us—besides my random coughing fits. "I hate that feeling…" I said, breaking the silence. "The feeling of making you hurt… It's not right… I don't like it…not at all… I never understood why everyone hurt so much when they were being played with… Now I know… Even though _I_ wasn't the one getting played…I still understand… I don't like putting you through it and I don't want you to get hurt… Even if you don't love me anymore or won't love me in the future, I don't care… I don't like you being hurt and I'll kill anyone who tries… I don't want you to feel that pain… I don't care if my heart is crumbled to pieces… I only want you to be happy…"

"You hurt me, Riku…"

"I know and—"

"No… You hurt me when you fell… I was in pain for two days…hoping you didn't leave me…" He looked up at me, his daring eyes locking with mine. "Don't do it again… Please don't make me hurt like that again…"

"I won't… I won't ever…" I promised, drying my face off. He smiled and reached over to me, pulling out a piece of paper from the pocket of his jacket. "Your ticket?" He nodded and moved closer to me.

"Riku, how much do you love me…?" I smirked and buried my face in his neck.

"If words could describe…" I mumbled. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead, pulling me closer to him. I felt his lips against my head as he held his ticket in front of us with both his hands. I stared up at the piece of paper, mentally cursing myself for everything I've done to him… That ticket was so much bad news for me… I wanted to make it go away, but I don't want to make a fool out of myself for trying…

"_Watashi no furui seikatsu ni sayōnara…_" He spoke softly, pausing for a few seconds before he tore the ticket in half, putting the pieces together, and then ripping them in half again. He set the torn papers on the coffee table then turned to me, lifting my face with the knuckle of his index finger. Our lips were almost touching. "_Kon'nichiwa shin…_"

_He pressed his lips to mine,_

_And everything seemed fine…_

_The past seemed far,_

_But kept with scars…_

_Now, no one can object,_

_That this moment was perfect…

* * *

_

**_Author's Note:_** "_Watashi no furui seikatsu ni sayōnara… Kon'nichiwa shin…_" _"Goodbye old life... Hello new..." Poem at the end (c)Me (I know... I suck at poems... But I was in the mood for one...) Thank you guys so much! 3_


End file.
